Wishes
by BimatchiLychee27
Summary: Lucy has a terrible accident and never wakes up. A few years after, Alfendi meets another woman and starts a family. Then another tragedy strikes. Alfendi's life isn't easy. (Not good at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

I squeezed her hand with hope and pain. "Please..." Tears fell from my eyes and onto her motionless hand. "Please... Wake up..." I was alone with her in the dim hospital room, surrounded by white. I was alone with my own sadness and her. The sound of rain filled the room and I looked up into the window. The night sky was pillowed with large dark clouds from which the rain fell. I looked back at my hand holding hers. I have no idea how long I've been sitting with her, holding her hand. I just wish she would squeeze my hand back. I wished she would wake up and say my name again. I wish I could hold her again. I gazed upon her pale, dreary face. "You are so beautiful. I wished I told you earlier." More tears rolled down my cheeks. " I miss your sweet gentle voice."

I glanced up at the rain streaked window. "Isn't rain beautiful? That day when you..." Still holding her hand, I brought it up to my lips and kissed it. "I won't leave you." I whispered. "Don't worry, I will never leave your side. I promise."

I stroked her light brown hair, running my fingers through it. "I'm not sure if you can here this but..." I placed my hand on her cheek. Her soft, soft cheek. "I love you. Always have and always will. I wish I told you sooner. I know you loved me too. It's just that... I was blinded by frustration and anger." I took a deep shuddering breath. I wiped away my tears with my sleeve and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry..." I knelt beside her. "Please, say something." I didn't hear her sweet voice answer me. Her cheery, happy, bubbly, optimistic voice. I sighed loudly and hung my head in disappointment, my purple hair flopping down on my face. Tears continuously falling from my eyes.

I rubbed her hand lovingly, never taking my eyes off her face. "I got you a present." I reached into my pocket trying to find the flowers pushing through the newspapers. I found them and pulled them out. They were bright yellow dandelions. "I picked these while I was walking here." I placed them in her empty hand. I gave a small smile and held her hand tighter.

"I love you. Always have and always will. You made my cloudy days sunny. You made my world light up again. You made colour when there was grey. You made laughter when there was only sadness. You replaced the anger with love. You made me smile. You are the reason I live."

I sat beside her in silence for the whole night, reminiscing in memories of us. The moment she walked into my office and all the cases we solved. I listened to her breathe and felt her heart beat. "I think of you all the time. I dream of you every night." I smiled a small smile, remembering my dreams of the woman I love. The smile turned into an angry frown and my hair turned crimson. "Wake up woman! Wake up!" My yells didn't wake her up. Tears continued to flow. Despair consumed me. "Wake up woman! Please! Wake up... I need you..." I squeezed her hand. We were both in control now. The sadness and hurt held both of us. "You were a great assistant. Intelligent, funny and beautiful. I wish I had said that before. You were perfect." I took a quick glance at the bullet wound on her chest. I wish... I wish...

I continued to listen to her breathe. I continued to hold her hand. I continued to look out the window at the pouring rain. I continued to cry. Her hand became cold and fell from mine. Hanging limply off the bed, dropping the flowers onto the floor. Her breathing started to slow, her life was being sucked away...

... until it finally ended.

A bright light shone beside me. In the light, was Lucy. She was transparent. All most see through. She crouched beside me and I stared into her red, loving eyes. She smiled a small smile and placed her ghostly hand in mine. It was warm and soft. She leaned in close and kissed my lips softly. Then, she whispered something in my ear. "We'll always be together. I'll always be with you." She placed her other hand on my heart. "In here." My eyes welled up. My love wiped my tears away. "Don't go," I pleaded. "I need you in my life." She placed her hand on my chest again.

"I'm always with you. In here. Never forget."

"I need you." I placed my hand over her one that was on my chest.

"It is almost time for me to go."

My eyes widened. "No..." Tears fell from Lucy's eyes and mine.

"Don't forget me." Her hands slipped away from mine. She stood up and took a few steps towards the window. "Lucy... I..." She turned around. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She shed a tear that escaped onto her cheek.

"It's alright Prof. We all have a reason to live. Mine was to bring happiness and love to your life. Your reason to live is make others as happy as you made me." She glowed brighter and I stood up and slowly approached her. "Everyone also has an end," she whispered. "Mine is here."

"No... Lucy..."

She leaned in and kissed me again. "I'll always be with you. In your heart." She walked towards the window. Once she got there, she turned to me. She gave a soft smile and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Goodbye... My love..." She turned to the window and walked through it. Walked out of my life. No, she didn't. I placed my hand over my heart. She's in here. Always in here. "Goodbye... My love..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was meant to be a one shot, but mecaka suggested a brilliant idea. Thank you mecaka. Enjoy! (~_~)**

* * *

One year after Lucy's death, on a quiet winters morning, I met a lady. She was running late for work. Reminds me of someone. A _certain_ someone. She bumped into me as she was on her frantic way to work. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She cried with a strong British accent. She dusted the dirt off her black shorts and brown jacket. She looked up at me and I automatically froze. I couldn't believe it. She had short blonde hair, and vibrant orange eyes. She looked like my love, Lucy. After that day, I continued to see her around and we became great friends. Her name was Lily and she was bubbly, optimistic and always happy. She was even able to calm down Potty Prof! Just like my darling Lucy.

After a long period of doubt, I finally married Lily and we had one little girl. We named her Lucy. Funny, she even acted like darling Lucy. We traveled around the world and enjoyed our time together. I made them happy, and they made me happy. We loved each other immensely and enjoyed each other's company. However, that wasn't to last.

I was at work, as usual, and received a phone call. I hadn't gotten another assistant - couldn't bare to - so I answered the phone myself. When I heard what he had said, the phone fell from my hand. I couldn't speak, I couldn't make a move. I just remained standing there with my mouth open, processing what I had just heard. My Lily and my Lucy had died. They were in a car crash and they both died instantly. That's when my world started to crumble. There was no one for me to love. I became depressed and had attempted to commit suicide, until my Lily came as an angel and stopped me from killing myself. She came just like Lucy, encased in light. But she also went away, just like Lucy did. From then on, I lived my life as normal. Though I continuously wished that I'll be with my loving family and darling Lucy again.

* * *

I'm now sitting in a rocking chair in front of my house, recalling the special memories of my life. I'm 60 years old, frail and weak. I gazed upon the sunset before me. The lowering sun and the orange and pink clouds made a beautiful scene. I was taking it all in, as it would be the last time to see a sunset. My health has been deteriorating quickly recently. The doctor said that I didn't have much time.

A familiar bright light shone beside me and my darling Lucy stepped forward from it. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Prof. Look at you. You're wrinkly and old now." She laughed softly. Oh, how I've missed that laugh. "But I see you couldn't let go of that lab coat of yours." She walked up to me and rested her hand on my cheek. "Your wife and me met. I've also seen little Lucy. It was so nice of you to name her after me. A they're both beautiful." I smiled, tears ears filled my eyes. I haven't seen Lucy since she came to me in a dream telling me to marry Lily. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear your voice again. To see you again. I've been so alone for so long. When Lily and-"

"Shush now Prof. We've been looking over you this whole time. We've noticed that you're terribly sick. You've loved many people and made them happy. Now _your_ end is here." My eyes widened at the news. I'm going to see my family again. I've waited for this day for so long. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to die," I whispered. "I want to be with you and my family again. I'm ready." Lucy smiled and held both my hands. She kissed my forehead. "As you wish, you're end is here." She held my hands tighter. "Come with me to paradise. Your loved ones are waiting." A large glow surrounded the both of us and I was growing weaker. My energy and strength faded. I felt dizzy and everything went black. "Take me with you," I whispered and saw a light. I came closer to it. As I went closer, more things were visible. Then I saw them. My Lily and two Lucy's. "Come Daddy!" Little Lucy cried. "Mummy and I have been waiting for you! So has Lucy!" Lily and darling Lucy each took one of my hands and pulled me toward them. We all had a huge hug together and tears streamed down my face. My wish has finally come true. After all these years of waiting, I am finally with them.

Finally with them in paradise.


End file.
